


“i think i get the hint”

by fcldspar



Series: prompted drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bisexuality, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcldspar/pseuds/fcldspar
Summary: two poly boys, both alike in dignity, in a fair closet where we lay our scene.





	“i think i get the hint”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Hello I love the Styde drabble and I kinda wanna see more so uhhh Styde 22 please? :D” by how-to-train-your-slytherin on tumblr
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! i hope this one doesn’t disappoint :P

The empty bottle came to a stop, pointing right at Stan.

  
“Right, into the closet you go, gaywads,” said Cartman.

  
“I’M BI, DUDE, IT’S NOT THAT HARD TO REMEMBER!” Stan retorted angrily.

  
“Yeah, fatboy, gay isn’t the same as pan,” contributed Clyde.

  
“Yeah well, I’d check my pants for the number of fucks I give but,” Cartman wrung out his notably empty jean pockets with a proud smirk on his face, “oopsies, empty pockets. Now get in the damn closet.”

  
And that’s how Stan found himself stuck in complete darkness within the smallest closet on the entire Black estate, one that happened to smell of stale sandwiches and something else he was afraid to identify, mothballs rolling around on the floor and what felt like overcoats hanging from the rack.

  
And of course with Clyde fucking Donovan. The guy Stan had yearned to be stuck in this situation with for nearly a year now, sacrificing tedious math lessons in favour of imagining this moment, lost in a perceived fantasy.

  
Yet he couldn’t predict that this moment would actually arrive, and now that it had, he was nothing short of mortified.

  
Cartman’s voice rang out from behind the door, “It’s been thirty seconds and I haven’t even heard one moan yet, get to work already, god!”

  
This was immediately followed by Clyde’s booming, “IF YOU WANT MOANING GO ONTO FUCKING PORNHUB RATHER THAN PERVING ON US, FATASS!” There was a large thump that rattled the closet from within, presumably Clyde hitting the wall, before a thud from beyond. Deducted from the obscenities that left Cartman’s mouth and the footsteps growing quieter and quieter, that had been Cartman taking a tumble.

  
The thought of such was what sent Stan into fits of giggles and embarrassingly unattractive snorting. Well, it would have been embarrassing had it not set Clyde off on a similar tangent as well. There was no light in order to see him whatsoever, but due to the slight shaking of the floor Stan could hazard a guess that Clyde had fallen against one of the walls in his hysterics.

  
“Serves the fucker right,” Stan snorted, once he had regained some control over his fits.

  
“YOU STILL OUT THERE?” Clyde yelled again, to no reply.

  
“If he is he’s not in for a good time,” Stan joked despite himself.

  
Clyde’s side of the closet went notably quiet.

  
It was at this point that Stan started to panic. He’d been wishing for this instance for as long as he’d been out as bi, longer, but now he was here he wasn’t sure he entirely wanted to be. The tension was building between them, thick enough to cut with a knife, and not the kind of tension he’d like. _Fuckfuckfuck_ , he thought to himself, _this is getting too awkward now what the fuck am I gonna do we’ve still got like another five minutes in here this is the perfect chance to hook things up but I’ve already fucked up whyishesogoddamnquietwhatishethinki_ —

“So, uh… might as well address the elephant in the room,” he blurted.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“What are we gonna do? Like what’s the plan?”

  
“Dude, are you fucking serious?”

  
_Fuck it up, Stanley, fuck it up._

  
“I mean we don’t wanna be here and like, we’re expected to, you kno—”

“Stan.”

  
Stan gulped but went silent.

  
“Let’s be upfront here. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice, and my illusion of you being among the year’s smartest must be wrong if you haven’t seen the way I look at you.”

  
Stan gulped again, but in disbelief this time.

  
“What are you—” he began. Before a pair of large hands cupped his face and tugged his face slowly forwards, feeling the other boy’s breath on his lips.

  
Despite his anarchic state of confusion, anticipation at what could be to come, and complete incredulity that he was not stuck in a dream, he whispered, “Guess we’re both notorious dumbasses then.”

  
Clyde snorted, “Shut the fuck up.”

  
“Should I ask you to make me, or will you get the hint anyway?”

  
“I think I get the hint,” Clyde replied softly, before closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com/post/175058455824/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
> if you have any requests or thoughts for this, please feel free to leave kudos or let me know what you thought in the comments! :)
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com)


End file.
